When a Stranger calls Gaara?
by Animelover1700
Summary: its basically the movie when a stranger calls but with Gaara and a new family in Suna.


Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, i wish i did though...

this is the movie when a stranger calls but with Gaara.

* * *

He looked around the room. Who could possibly hide in here? There was a sofa, a bed, a lamp on a table and a dresser. There wasn't even a closet. The room was very big and with only those things in it, it made you feel like an object so out of place. Something that occupied the silent empty space. Not a dust-might in sight. The room was completely empty and spotless. If any one would have been in there they'd have left some kind of track or mark. He wondered around. He wondered if he would be safe from harm here. 

"So do you like the new house Miki?" said a tall black haired man.

"It will need some redecorating, but I guess its ok."

"That's good to hear. Have you chosen your rooms?" said a woman with blonde hair.

"Yes mommy we have. We want the top 2 rooms." Just then a girl with blonde hair walked in the room. Her face was expressionless.

"Well you two go set up your rooms ok."

"Yes mother" they said simultaneously. They walked out of the room and up the stairs. The women turned to the T.V. There was a small, fat woman on it telling the news. She was in front of a map predicting the weather.

╚Two Weeks Later ╚

Gaara looked through his stack of extremely high papers. How the hell was he supposed to finish all of them before the day was over? He sighed and rubbed his throbbing temple.

'I'll work 4 hours then take a break.' He set to work on the mount that started at the floor and towered over his head. After 4 hours he was half way through. He got up and looked out the window. There had been some new people who had moved into the outskirts of Suna. Gaara turned back to his desk. He sat down once again and began his 6 more hours of torment all the while Shukaku mocked him.

'Why do you sit here and fiddle with papers. You could be out killing or doing something more with your time. You know it would be fun.' Shukaku coaxed.

"I'm the Kazekage now. I have a village to protect and lead." He couldn't stand it any longer but he knew he had to. He had to stay because it was his moral duty to lead and protect this village. He sighed. He didn't look at the clock for the rest of the day. By nightfall he had finished the pile and looked at the clock. 12:00. He had one last paper to get to and then he was headed home to a nice hot bath and a relaxing night. He skimmed over the paper. The new villagers to the town needed a baby sitter for one night. Tomorrow. Gaara knew he had the day off tomorrow. He also had sent off all his Genin, chunin and Jounin on missions. The only people that remained were him and Kankuro. If there were anyone else he would have sent them on it right away. He sighed one more time. 'Being Kazekage is too much for you? Just quit and get it over with. You don't need this village. We can make it on our own.' He blocked out Shukaku as much as he possibly could.

'Kankuro is not fit to handle children, who know what he'll teach them.' It was settled. Since all the ranks will be back tomorrow evening at least, he, the Kazekage will have to do this so called babysitting. How hard could this possibly be? They are just 2 kids in bed until their parents get home at 5 am. Gaara folded up the paper and took off his Kazekage robe. He opened the secret closet in his office and hung it up. He took the little folded paper and put it in his pocket. He jumped out the window and headed home.

When he got home Gaara took a bath and dressed in a long sleeved maroon shirt and maroon pants. He walked to his room. As he opened the door he heard something inside. He turned on the light and saw a drunk Kankuro sleeping on his bed. There was a young girl sleeping on the floor with all the blankets. Clearly Kankuro had mistaken this room for his own.

"Kankuro! Get out!" Gaara yelled. He turned his head to look at Gaara then went back to sleep. "if your not out of my room in 2 seconds..." Gaara growled and glared at him. Sand was pouring from his gourd. It wrapped around the girl on the floor. She was suspended in mid air above Kankuro. He lifted up his hand. "Sabaku Soso" Gaara said. Just then the girl was squezed to death and blood flew everywhere especially on his sleeping brother. With that he bolted up right. "what the hell! Gaara what are you doing in my room?"

"shut up! And get out of my room." Gaara gave his 'or else' look at Kankuro.

"what are you talking abo-" he looked around at the mercilessly trashed room he belived at the time was his. "huh, no wonder it looked so clean, I just figured Temari would have cleaned it." He finished looking around the room and turned back to the seething Gaara that was standing in the door way sand swirling around him.

'Kill him Gaara, kill him you see what he did to your room.' Shukaku said. There was blood all over the room, and to top it off a very pissed off Gaara standing in the door way there was no way in hell Kankuro was getting out that way. He laughed uneasily. "well you know what, I think ill just get out of your way." And with that he leaped out the window and was gone. Gaara made his sand go back to the gourd that hung on his back. He walked into the room. 'it will have to be redone, and everything will be as it was or else' Gaara thought. Gaara went to the window and climbed up on to the roof. He layed down looking at the stars. When morning came he climbed down and went to go see what Temari would be cooking in the kitchen.

After a long silent breakfast that was really disturbing to Temari, since she didn't know about the friction Kankuro had caused between him and his younger brother, Gaara went out and walked around the town. He had nothing better to do for the time being because he had to be at the house at 10 pm to babysit. So Gaara spent his day walking around town. Every one cleared a path for him as he walked for nothing more then the fact that he could kill them on a whim if he had wanted. This day had been the longest, irritating and most boring day of his life. Shukaku wouldn't get off his back about killing every single person down to the last bug in the village at first, then he wouldn't shut up when talking about how soft Gaara was getting cause he didn't do what Shukaku wanted and kill Kankuro. Soft, Gaara loathed that word, it was what he was never and would never be. He could have killed Kankuro if he had wanted, it would have been all to easy. Like with the girl. Before he could snap out of his thoughts he bumped into something and it fell over.

"oweeee, hey watch it mister! gosh you should look where your going!" said a boy in all blue and hair like Gaara's. he looked at Gaara then at himself. "are you my daddy? we have the same hair and face." it was true, the boy had hair and a face like Gaara's. Gaara looked down on the boy in silence. sand swirled out form his gourd.

"do you know who i am" Gaara said coldly.

"well your a funny faced man, thats who you are!" said the child laughing. Gaara narrowed his eyes. the boy stopped laughing as the sand wrapped around him.  
"do you fear death." Gaara asked.

"i dont fear you, if thats what your asking." said the boy. Gaara just looked at him.why did this boy not fear him like everybody else, did he not know who Gaara was, or was he just plain stupid? Gaara looked like he was going to say something but a voice caught his attention.l

"please stop, he hasnt done anything to you!" cried a woman as she ran up to Gaara and flung herself at the child to pull him away.


End file.
